Battle 2 (Final Fantasy IV)
Battle 2 is the boss theme from Final Fantasy IV. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Game Appearances ''Final Fantasy A remix of "Battle 2" appears in the PSP and iOS versions of ''Final Fantasy. It plays at the boss battles against the Archfiends of Final Fantasy IV, at the bonus dungeon Hellfire Chasm. ''Final Fantasy IV In its debut, "Battle 2" is first heard during the boss battle against the Mist Dragon at the Mist Cave. Composed by Nobuo Uematsu, this track is number 13 in the [[Original Soundtracks of Final Fantasy IV|''Final Fantasy IV Original Sound Version]]. The soundtrack of the Nintendo DS Remake features an arrangement of this theme suiting a more modern sound quality. It is the fourteenth track, and has been arranged by Junya Nakano. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years "Battle 2" is the main boss theme used in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy An arrangement of this theme by Takeharu Ishimoto named as "Fight 2 -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY IV", may be automatically selected for battles including Cecil and/or Golbez, or taking place at the Lunar Subterrane. In the original soundtrack, it is the twentieth track. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Like every other of ''Dissidia's battle tracks, its version of "Battle 2" reappears in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. It is heard in the same circumstances as the original game, and can also be automatically selected for battles including Kain Highwind. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Battle 2" is a bonus Battle Music Sequence available as Downloadable Content. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call "Battle 2" reappears in ''Curtain Call as a Battle Music Sequence, this time available in the base game without requiring a download. ''Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha An arrangement of "Battle 2" by Yuzo Takahashi with the same name appears in this game and was included as the fifth track of the game's original soundtrack. Arrangement Album appearances Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IV "Battle 2" was included in the piano medley of battle themes present in this album as "The Battle", the twelfth track. "Battle 2" is the second theme of the medley, playing between "Battle 1" and "Battle with Golbez's Four Emperors". Final Fantasy Orchestra Album "Battle 2" is the fourth song of the final track of this album, "Battle Medley 2012 (Final Fantasy I – XIV)", arranged by Hiroyuki Nakayama. Appearances outside ''Final Fantasy Media ''Super Mario RPG'' In this RPG, born by a collaboration between Square Enix and Nintendo, a remix of "Battle 2" is played when fighting the game's superboss, Culex. Culex's name is Latin for mosquito, a reference to Golbez, named after a type of fly. ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable An arrangement of "Battle 2" was included in this crossover between ''Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest for the PlayStation Portable. '' "Battle 2" is included in "Red Wings Over Baron", a ''Final Fantasy IV medley by video game metal band Powerglove. ''Lord of Vermilion Re:2 FAN KIT'' An arrangement of this song is included on the Final Fantasy IV medley by Tsuyoshi Sekito. it:Battle 2 (Final Fantasy IV) Category:Final Fantasy Battle Themes Category:Final Fantasy IV Battle Themes Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Battle Themes Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Battle Themes Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Battle Themes Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Battle Themes Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Battle Themes Category:Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha Battle Themes